


Recovering Wisdom

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 728: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Read More Books.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Recovering Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 728: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Read More Books.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Recovering Wisdom 

~

They slowly turned to look at Dumbledore. Surprisingly, his wand wasn’t drawn. “How’d you find us?” asked Kingsley. 

Dumbledore smiled. “Hogwarts. We’re…joined. I feel and know everything she does.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “That must make explosions in Potions…exciting.” 

Kingsley cleared his throat. “Albus, we can’t give you this diadem.” 

Dumbledore sighed. “I thought you’d say that. All I ask is you tell me why.” 

Severus’ gaze caught Kingsley’s in wordless communication. “Ever heard of a Horcrux?” Severus finally asked. 

Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed. “I may’ve read about that once…” He shuddered. “It’s Dark magic.” 

Severus nodded. “The Darkest.”   
~

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. “Are you saying,” he nodded at the diadem in Kingsley’s hand, “ _that’s_ a Horcrux?” 

“Yes.” Kingsley drew Ravenclaw’s sword, and Dumbledore’s eyes went wide. 

“Merlin, is that—?”

“Yes.” Kingsley placed the diadem atop a pile of books. 

Severus shook his head. “Someone may want to read those someday. How about over there?” He pointed to a pile of battered trunks. 

Kingsley smiled. “You’ve some Ravenclaw in you after all.” 

Severus smirked. “I’ve had a fair bit of Ravenclaw in me recently.” 

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “What are you going to do with Ravenclaw’s sword?” 

Kingsley exhaled. “Watch.” 

~

Severus had expected Kingsley to stab the diadem perhaps, but when he saw the sword light up once again, engulfed in blue flame, he pursed his lips. “You’re going to try to save it, aren’t you?” 

Kingsley smiled tightly at him. “I thought I’d give it a shot, yes. Ready?” 

Severus nodded. 

Dumbledore frowned. “Ready for what?” 

“Brace yourself,” advised Severus. “These things have a way of fighting back.” 

“Merlin,” whispered Dumbledore. “What on earth—?”

Ignoring him, Severus leaned against some books, watching as Kingsley lowered the flaming sword, and as the flame enveloped the diadem, he heard a scream. 

~

Amazingly, the diadem appeared intact, although, as Severus watched, it seemed as if a dark light that had been flickering in the blue jewel at its centre, some sort of malevolence, was shrinking. 

“Fascinating,” whispered Dumbledore. 

“We’ll have to see if it works,” Kingsley gritted out through clenched teeth. “None of the books prepared me for this.” 

Severus nodded, entranced by the flame consuming Voldemort’s Dark essence. “You may have to expand your library in case someone else devises more of these.” 

“Rowena forfend!” 

The scream died to a whimper until a dark cloud rose above the diadem and dissipated. 

~

“My…apologies, gentlemen,” Dumbledore said, sounding tired. “I’m accustomed to having to managing everything—” He shook his head. “It’s obvious you know what you’re about. I shan’t interfere with your work.” 

Kingsley smiled. “Thank you, Albus. And you can trust us. We’re fighting for the Light.” 

“I know.” Dumbledore turned away, starting for the door. “I’m here should you need assistance.”

Once they were alone, Severus raised an eyebrow. “Is he under an Imperius or something? That seemed…too easy.” 

“Not unless you quietly cast one when we Stunned him earlier.” Kingsley sighed. “Although you’re right. That was surprisingly easy.” 

~

“So,” said Severus as they emerged from the Room of Requirement. “The next question is, what do we do with _that_?” He nodded at the diadem Kingsley carried. 

“I’ve been pondering that, and I don’t think either of us should keep it.” 

Severus smirked. “Oh, I don’t know,” he said, tone dry. “It would make a fine paperweight. Or perhaps an accessory in my library.” 

Kingsley snorted. “You don’t have a library.”

“Details.” 

Kingsley laughed. “But seriously.”

Severus sobered. “All right. What _are_ you thinking?” 

“That we give it to the person at Hogwarts who treasures wit and wisdom most.” 

~

Filius Flitwick looked the same as when Severus had been a student. Did the tiny man never age? 

He greeted them with a smile. “Would you like some tea?”

Severus had been mid-refusal when his stomach rumbled. Within moments they were sitting down to tea, crumpets, scones, and fairy cakes. 

“Nothing like a morning snack,” said Flitwick, raising his cup. “Cheers, lads.” 

Severus, who had never visited Flitwick’s quarters, looked around. It was cheery, overrun with books, several of which Severus itched to get his hands on. 

“So,” said Flitwick once they’d relaxed. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

~

Between them, they outlined things. Flitwick, he was quick, his eyes sharpening with each statement, and by the end, he clearly understood where they were going. 

“Horcruxes, hm?” Shaking his head, he stretched out his hand, Summoning a book. “Not your everyday reading, I’m afraid, although I do have some rather useful references.” 

Severus’ eyes locked with Kingsley’s. Kingsley smiled ruefully. Obviously they should have come to Flitwick earlier.

“Actually,” said Kingsley, reaching into his robes. “We’d like you to see a previously hexed object we recovered.” And when he placed Ravenclaw’s diadem on the table, Flitwick’s eyes went big. 

~

“Is that—?” Flitwick squeaked. “Merlin, Circe, and Morgana! Ravenclaw’s diadem? However did you find it?” 

Smiling, Kingsley drew the sword. “With this.” 

Flitwick’s eyes got even bigger. “Blessed Rowena,” he breathed. “I’ve read about her sword, but—” Dragging his eyes away from it with visible reluctance, he stared at Kingsley. “You’re its bearer this generation?” 

Kingsley inclined his head. 

Flitwick exhaled. “How exciting! I should take notes—”

“Professor,” Kingsley interrupted gently, “we need you to guard the diadem.” 

Flitwick’s mouth worked for a moment. “Me?”

“There’s no better person,” said Severus.

Flitwick’s eyes shone. “I’ll defend it with my life.” 

~


End file.
